Aluminum electrolysis cells operating conditions may be controlled by measuring cell temperature and bath electrolyte chemistry since cell temperature and bath chemistry are closely related to each other. Bath chemistry may be controlled to its target by knowing the operating temperature, and similarly, electrolysis cells may run more efficient with proper control of the bath chemistry.